An Unlikely Affair
by Mango Schmango
Summary: ChuckBlair post 17 Candles. Two rich, unscrupulous, manipulative yet oddly vulnerable teenagers. They both are in a relationship that neither can actually define. Love? Lust? Or both? Please read and review!


**An Unlikely Affair**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Gossip Girl. I'm just a fan showing my appreciation for it**

* * *

Serena had promised Blair that she would not say anything about witnessing the intense make-out session between Blair and none other than the womanising Chuck Bass at Blair's disastrous seventeenth birthday party. However, Serena was finding it hard to keep that promise because just thinking back on what she had accidentally come across made her want to dry retch in the nearest toilet bowl. _Chuck Bass_? It would have made her laugh if she wasn't filled with such a sense of foreboding about the whole thing. Chuck went through women like one would change their underwear and discarded them like unwanted toys and Serena, like any good best friend, certainly didn't want that happening to Blair who was still vulnerable after her break up with Nate. 

However, Blair had dismissed Serena's pleas and imperiously stated that there was nothing she couldn't handle. Then Blair had sworn Serena to a strict vow of secrecy and told Serena that if she ever spilled a word to anyone, Blair would rip out her jugular artery. Well perhaps not in those terms, but the effect was basically the same.

However, thought Serena dryly as she stood by the drink table at Chuck's annual Friday night rave, Chuck and Blair seemed to be doing a pretty good job of revealing their clandestine relationship to everyone without Serena even having to say a word.

She watched the way Chuck would casually saunter up to Blair and murmur something in her ear, causing a brief smile to flitter over her and her brilliant brown eyes lighting up like beacons in the darkness. The way Blair would 'unintentionally' caress Chuck's hand while looking nonchalantly at the band playing on the stage. The way Chuck's hand lingered on her hip as he supposedly leant over to pick up a glass of wine from the table. The way their eyes would search for each other while they were on opposite ends of the room…

Serena wondered how no one else had noticed yet. Dan certainly hadn't picked anything out of the ordinary but Nate on the other hand…

"Serena?"

Serena blinked, shaken out of her reverie. "Oh, hey Nate!"

Nate stuck his hands in his pockets. "How's—_Blair_ been?"

"She's surviving," Serena said wryly. _More like_ _practically thriving on Chuck's attention. _

Nate flushed. "Uh…has she…uh _found_ anyone else?"

"No—not yet," Serena said carefully.

"Oh. I mean…she seems to be getting a lot of text messages tonight and she always has this self-satisfied smile on her, so I thought…"

"That she has moved on?"

Nate fidgeted with his collar. "Well…I did treat her badly and I feel bad and I hope that she is still not down about our whole break-up…"

Serena stared at him with a mixture of pity and disbelief. "I think you're underestimating Blair, Nate. She always bounces back from everything. You did hurt her Nate, but she is strong and won't be broken."

An awkward silence fell between them and Serena felt a bit guilty for speaking in such a hard way. Nate coughed. "Have you seen Chuck?" he asked suddenly.

"No, sorry."

"That's okay," Nate said rather distractedly. "What about Blair? I need to talk to her."

Suddenly a blur of Chanel Couture crossed Serena and Nate.

"Blair!" Serena exclaimed, catching her by the arm. "Slow down!"

Blair stopped with remarkable hauteur. "Oh hey Serena…Nate," she added as an afterthought at her ex-boyfriend.

"Where are you off to?" Serena asked.

"I'm not feeling well to be honest. I think it was one of those prawns I had for lunch earlier today. I'm going to go home now and sleep it off."

Serena regarded her friend with suspicion. Blair didn't appear to be ill for her skin still held that luminous white quality and her eyes were lively. There was only one reason that Blair would leave a party for and it was sure not to recover from a supposed illness. _Chuck_.

"I-I hope you feel better then," Nate said awkwardly. "Can I see you tomorrow about—"

"Yeah sure," said Blair, waving her hand dismissively, her gaze straying towards the door. "I'll call you tomorrow Serena," she added and kissed her cheek. Then with a haughty smile to Nate, she exited the room with an easy elegance that only Blair could accomplish.

Nate stared off disconsolately at the diminishing figure of Blair, guilt gnawing away at him. "She really hasn't forgiven me, has she?"

Serena didn't reply.

* * *

"You sure took your time," drawled Chuck, his eyes gleaming as he drew Blair into his arms. 

"Did you miss me that badly?" Blair purred, kissing him lingeringly on the lips and then pulling back, her lips full and red.

"You're pretty sure of yourself, Waldorf."

"Being so sure of myself is one of my many shining qualities, _Bass_," Blair said smugly.

"There are other qualities that come to mind too," Chuck said, his eyes flickering to her cleavage.

"You're a pig," Blair said though she could not keep out the note of affection in her voice, much to her horror.

"Charming," Chuck said smirking as he gently brushed back Blair's hair off her face. His gaze came to rest on the necklace that he had brought her for her seventeenth birthday. His face softened. "The necklace looks beautiful on you…I'm glad that you still wear it."

The two stared intensely at each other for a moment, the air heavy. Blair unconsciously licked her lips, her heart pounding at Chuck's words that seemed to be spoken with perfect sincerity. Chuck growled possessively as his lips met hers. He kissed her hard and her mouth opened willingly as his tongue stroked hers and she made a soft whimper. He backed her against the plush backseat of his limo, his hands running avidly up and down her sides. Her hand slipped up his arm and into his hair, gripping it tightly, encouraging his movements whilst the other traced languorous circles by his hip. A muffled groan escaped Chuck's lips and he practically pulled Blair onto his lap so that she almost straddling him. Their bodies were hotly pressed against together as their lips hungrily devoured each other.

The pair eventually had to break for air, their foreheads resting against each other's. Chuck then nuzzled Blair's neck, alternating between kissing and nibbling it while Blair wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes slipping closed in blissful contentment.

The limousine began to slow down and pulled in at the front of Blair's exclusive apartment. Chuck looked up at her, his face unusually serious. "Would you like to be dropped off home, or…"

"I want to go back to your place," Blair said so softly that Chuck almost missed what she uttered.

Chuck kissed her once, quick and hard then knocked on the barrier that separated the limo driver from the passengers. "Continue back to my apartment," he ordered.

The driver mumbled an assent and the limo purred into gear again, gliding down the streets.

Chuck looked down at the beautiful girl resting her head on his shoulder and for the first time in his life, he wanted her happiness more than his own. He was accustomed to using women and then dropping them, but with Blair, it was different. He couldn't exactly specify what it was. Maybe it was the fact that Blair was not a brainless bimbo. She had sass, charm and intellect. She was like him in that both of them would do whatever it took to get what they wanted, even if it meant lying or manipulation. They were both enormously wealthy and knew the values of appearances, pageantry and showmanship. He could not understand how Nate could let go of Blair because he was still holding some silly crush on leggy Serena.

A slow smile spread over his face and he pressed his lips against the top of her hair. Blair slipped her hand through his own and Chuck was overwhelmed with an emotion that he refused to identify at that particular moment.

_Love. _

**The end! As I'm sure you can tell, I'm a Blair/Chuck fan. Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
